Bunny with Bunnies and Creek by Creeks
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Tweek loves Craig, but gets into trouble every time he tries to tell him. Can Butters help him confess his love? Two-shot. If you haven't guessed yet Bunny and Creek.
1. Butters's Advice

**OMG another fic without Kyman! Can you believe it, LOL. This is a fluffy quick two-shot about Creek and Bunny. It takes place when the boys are around 15 or 16 Enjoy!**

**Butters's Advice**

Butters was working with Tweek on a social studies project. Normally, Butters would be working with his boyfriend, Kenny, but Kenny was temporarily...MIA, as he would put it.

You see, Kenny was special. He had a power-or curse, rather. Kenny could never die, and until Butters had come into his life, he wanted nothing more than to drop dead.

Now, however, Kenny despised death. Every time he died, he lost precious time with Butters that was irreplaceable. And the smaller blonde boy would be left alone, crying, waiting until the moment his loved one returned.

Kenny had warned Butters about this before they got together. "Butters, I know you really like me, and I like you back, but I'm just going to end up hurting you every time I pass." "And I'll wait because I know you'll come back for me. You'll just be hurt'in both of us more if you reject me now." Butters replied.

"You're right, Buttercup, you're so irresistible that it will hurt either way, but it'll all be worth it when we're together." Kenny grabbed his hand and pulled him close enough to close the space between them with a kiss.

"I love you, Kenny." Butters moaned as his boyfriend began to give him a hickey. He stopped and looked into Butters's baby blue eyes, "I love you, too, Leopold."

Butters blushed, "Shucks, Ken, you really don't have to call me that now that we're together." "I know, just wanted to see your reaction." Kenny said and went back to kissing him.

Butters smiling and fought back some tears as he thought about that memory. Kenny would be back later tonight, he told himself. Until then, he and Tweek had a project to work on.

Mrs. Tweak greeted him at the door, "Hello, Leopold, Tweek is waiting for you in his room. There's coffee in the kitchen if you need it." "Thank you, but my parents will ground me if I have anything caffeinated." Butters mumbled as he headed upstairs.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek cried from the other end of the door as Butters gently knocked. "It's me, Butters, I'm here to work on our project, remember?" Tweek abruptly pulled Butters inside and then shut the door behind them. "Y-you scared the crap out of me!" Tweek cried as he began to hyperventilate

Shaking like a tree branch in the wind was a normal characteristic for Tweek, but what wasn't normal were his black eye and bruised lips.

"What happened to you?" Butters asked his friend. "C-Craig a-and I got into a f-fight." Tweek replied. "Again? That's like the third time this month. If I were you I'd go and tell him how you feel."

As soon as these words came out of Butters's mouth, Tweek fell to the floor and started to cry. "What's the matter?" Butters asked. "I-I love him!" Tweek sobbed. "B-But every time I try to tell him...He beats me up!"

"Aww, there, there," Butters cooed as he patted Tweek's back, "You're probably just not getting your message out right. I'm sure if you tell straight and forward how you truly feel 'bout him, Craig'll love you back."

Tweek wiped his eyes and slowly (well, slowly for his standards) got up, "You r-really think so?" "I know so." Butters said, "Now, how about we work on that project."

"Butters, how did you confess to Kenny that you loved him?" Tweek asked. "Gee, well, you know how our names combined spells out Bunny?" Butters said. He nodded.

"So, I told him to meet to meet me at the pet shop by the bunnies, hoping that would subliminally stimulate something, and from there I just told him that I really liked him, and it turns out he felt the same way." Butters summed up.

"Maybe I'll tell Craig by a creek." Tweek said. "That's a great idea, Tweek, you can do it right after we finish our project. I know you can do it!" Butters said.

Tweek looked down at his sweaty palms, "If you say so."


	2. Creek Squared

**Please R&R**

**Creek Squared**

Later that afternoon, Tweek found himself waiting by a creek for Craig to arrive. He was taking slow deep breaths while trying to calm himself down. Where was his coffee when he needed it?

"You wanted to see me?" Craig said. "Yeah, why don't you come here and sit by me?" Tweek patted the ground next to him. "All right."

"So what's up?" Craig asked. Tweek looked up at him and met those beautiful hazel eyes. He suddenly stopped quivering with fear. How could he be afraid, being so close to what he wanted to be his.

It was odd seeing the mask of confidence that was now beginning to cover his face.

"You know, I've never seen you smile before, let alone be this close to you." Craig said, "You smell nice, like hazelnut. I like it." He took a whiff of his blonde hair.

Tweek closed his eyes and sighed, basking in the presence of his crush, praying that Craig would never leave. They just sat there for a few moments, listening to nothing but their breathing and the rustling of the wind.

"Tweek?" Craig eventually asked. "Hmm?" Tweek responded. "How come you're not nervous?" "I don't know. I guess it's because I trust you."

"You trust me? Why? I don't even trust me." Craig said. "Well, every one deserves a second chance." Tweek said. "More like a tenth chance." Craig mumbled more to himself than to Tweek.

Tweek giggled, "I still think you deserve another chance." "I'd really like that. Thank you, Tweek." Craig said.

"I'm so sorry about hurting you." Craig said, "I just wanted you to be mine. Can you ever forgive me?" Tweek hopped into his lap and hugged him, "Of course I can. Oh Craig!"

"So, what do you say, Tweekie, friend?" Craig extended a hand out to him. Friend? So close, Tweek thought. He sighed, and shook his hand, "Friend."

"What's the matter?" Craig asked. "Well, I just thought that..." Tweek blushed, "Maybe we could be...m-more than f-friends?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Craig laughed and he pounced onto Tweek and covered him with kisses. "Oh my God! This is better than coffee!" Tweek cried.

When they finally stopped both boys were pink faced and out of breath. "Well, that was fun." Craig said. "I-I have something to tell you." Tweek said his face becoming even redder.

"I'm listening." Craig said. "I love you, Craig Tucker." Tweek finally admitted. "And I love you, Tweek Tweak." Craig replied and then started to kiss him again.


End file.
